A Thousand Saturn Blossoms
by sakurademonalchemist
Summary: Byakuya has a secret. His daughter is alive in the world of the Living. There's just one problem. Hotaru is Sailor Saturn! How will her Sailor powers affect her zanpakuto? Is the force which forced Byakuya and Hisana to leave her with the Tomoe family gone for good, or will she have to fight just to survive? Possible Ichigo/Hotaru later.
1. Chapter 1

_**In light of recent events, I dedicate this fic to one of my awesome betas, AmaltheaLuchiaAizen. I hope this cheers you up during this time~! **_

* * *

Byakuya was worried. Nearly thirteen years ago, he sent his only child to the World of the Living in an attempt to save her life. It had been Hisana's idea after they barely negated an assassination attempt on her life.

Certain factions of the clan were still angry over his marriage to a commoner, particularly when Hisana learned she was expecting. Those factions didn't want him to lead the clan, even if it was his birthright.

So they took their child to a couple that Byakuya knew in the World of the Living. When the unrest over Hisana died down enough, Byakuya would bring her back.

Hisana died before that happened. Byakuya was heartbroken, but he couldn't retrieve their daughter...because roughly a week after Hisana died there was an accident.

As far as he knew, his child was dead.

At least...that was what he thought.

Kurotsuchi seemed a little too smug for his tastes...but the news he dropped on him was more than enough to quell any murderous thoughts towards the creepy captain.

He had found his daughter.

"Where is she?" he asked, trying to mask his emotions.

"Near the Tokyo district. Her spirit energy was fluctuating until recently, but for some reason it appears to have settled."

* * *

Byakuya didn't waste any time going to the district. He would be alone, because no one knew about the child except the Kuchiki clan.

What greeted him was something that shocked him.

His daughter had reverted to infant form, when she should have been at least 13 by human years.

"Tomoe...What happened to her?" he asked quietly.

Souichi looked up, startled. He should have expected her real father to show up.

"After the accident... Something possessed me and took possession of Hotaru."

Byakuya looked at his daughter. Hotaru was a fitting name, considering who her parents were.

"After the thing possessing her was destroyed...her past self came out and took care of the monster who tried to kill us both. I'm not sure if it was something on your end or not."

Past self control was rare, but under the right circumstances it did happen. Particularly if the spirit was powerful.

"So what do you intend to do now?" asked Byakuya.

"I...I screwed up big time. She would be safer with you than with me at this point."

Byakuya took his daughter, and bid Souichi a farewell.

Over the next three months, something startling happened. Little Hotaru didn't grow at a steady rate, but in steady bursts. She seemed confused by Byakuya, but he learned rather quickly that the girl had inherited his intelligence and Hisana's kind nature. Rukia absolutely adored her niece, and had quickly corrupted her with rabbits and bunnies.

By the time six months had passed, Hotaru had jumped from a year old child to a seven year old girl. Unohana, after a quiet investigation, speculated that the girl would stop growing once she reached her natural age. She further suggested that it was the rampant amount of spirit particles which caused her rapid growth.

The only upside was that her step father at least explained who Byakuya was, and why they had to send her away, so she didn't try to run away.

Hotaru rather liked the Soul Society. People didn't look at her like a freak for being able to heal without medicine. If anything, Unohana seemed eager to help her work with it and learn how to use it without passing out.

It seemed whatever was possessing her (and there was still traces of it that were disappearing more each day) had blocked her natural healing ability. She detected another ability as well, but it seemed to feed into her zanpakuto, which Hotaru had yet to release.

When she reached thirteen, she seemed to slow down in growth. In the span of a few months, her body seemed to take a week in order to reach a month older, which could only mean she was reaching her natural age.

This created a bit of a quandary for Byakuya, because he didn't have a clue how to raise a teenage girl. In the end, it was Hotaru who came up with the solution that he could agree to.

He would allow her to live in the world of the Living during the week and go to school like a normal girl, which would allow her to socialize with others her age...but on her days off she would return back to the Soul Society and visit with her family.

Hotaru did want to learn more about her real father, but it was clear neither of them knew how to react to each other. Plus she really didn't want to be stuck in the Soul Society...she wanted to see Chibiusa again.

As long as Unohana could monitor her condition until her age stabilized, she allowed it. In order to protect his daughter, Hotaru was taught enough kido to keep her safe, and a soul pager in case of an emergency.

* * *

"Everyone, I would like to introduce our newest transfer student from Mugen Gakuen in Tokyo."

Hotaru walked in, surprising most. Her current age was around fourteen, which put her barely a year younger than most of the Scouts. She wrote her name and took a proper bow.

"Hello. My name is Kuchiki Hotaru."

"Miss Kuchiki, can you sit next to Kurosaki and Sado please?"

Both boys indicated stood up, and she took the only open seat. To her relief, she wasn't too far behind the classwork. She noted that she felt most comfortable around Ichigo, but she had no idea why.

"So Hotaru-chan, what do you like to do?" asked Orihime.

Hotaru was eating lunch with Orihime, Tatsuki and a few other girls from class.

"I like to read and collect lamps. On my days off I go to visit my dad and aunt."

"You don't live with your parents?" asked Tatsuki. It was odd, but not too unusual. Orihime lived on her own too.

"I just recently found my birth father, and it was my idea to go to this high school. So long as I keep up my grades and go to see him regularly, he doesn't mind paying my tuition."

"So what's your birth dad like?"

"He's a bit old fashioned, but really nice once you get past his stuffy exterior. He really likes cherry blossoms and has this enormous fan club that likes to stalk him. I think he shocked them when they learned he actually had a daughter."

"What about your aunt?" asked Orihime.

"Aunt Rukia is totally rabbit obessed! It's hilarious, because if you mention the word Chappy she has this funny expression," grinned Hotaru.

Hotaru rather liked Karakura town. It was much more laid back compared to Tokyo. She had to hide a grin as they discussed the Sailor Scouts who had appeared over two years ago. They had no idea that one of Scouts was among them. She listened with rapt attention about a circus that had appeared without warning during the eclipse a week ago, and how attacks were once again taking place.

From the sound of it, her friend Chibiusa was still around. Wouldn't she be shocked once she found out that Hotaru was back, and fully grown to boot!

* * *

Hotaru loved Karakura, even if it did have issues with Hollows. She had come to a realization that she was close to bringing out her zanpakuto. Because she was still considered among the living, she had never needed a gigai to move around.

Which meant once she unlocked it, she would be able to use it at any time she wanted.

While she walked down the side street, she saw Ichigo beating up some punks who had knocked over an offering to a girl who had died recently. It took Ichigo a minute to realize Hotaru was behind him...and a good five seconds to realize she could see the ghost too.

"You can see ghosts too?" he asked, surprised.

"I always have. It's just a perk of my dad's side of the family. What about you? I know you have way too much spirit energy to be normal."

"What the hell is spirit energy?"

Hotaru took a deep breath.

"Spirit energy is the power of spirit or will inside each person. Under certain circumstances, people may have enough spirit energy can see the spirits of the death, both those who remember who they are and those who have fallen from the path. Others have a unique spiritual sense which allows them to see spirits, but their ability is unique to them. Like say the ability to heal, shield or shoot pure energy. If I remember right, there is actually a clan of people who train themselves to shoot spirit energy through bows."

"Seriously? You mean like that anime _Inuyasha_?" asked Ichigo incredulous.

"From what I heard, yes. Though due to a certain disagreement they were wiped out. When they destroyed bad spirits they completely annihilated them, when those spirits should have crossed over to the other side. Would you like a demonstration?" she asked.

She had discovered by accident that she could help spirits pass over without a zanpakuto by pushing a little of her spirit energy into them. She had learned the hard way that if she didn't regulate her energy it was painful for the spirit.

Since she didn't have anything to do that day, and Ichigo wanted to hear more about spirit energy, he invited her over.

Hotaru ducked while Isshin kicked his son. Once Ichigo did his usual retaliation punch, he introduced Karin and Yuzu to his friend. Hotaru had managed to get herself included in his small group of friends by being one of the rare people whose name he actually remembered.

"Hello. My name is Hotaru, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Karin gave her an odd look, because she was a tad too formal for this day and age.

Seeing the look, Hotaru shrugged.

"My dad is really old fashioned. I suppose it rubbed off on me."

Ignoring Isshin proved rather easy while he wailed to the poster of his dead wife. She sweatdropped.

"Is he always like this?"

"Unfortunately. So where are you from?"

"Tokyo. I came here because I wanted to get away from my old school. It blew up and I decided to pick another district."

"Your school...blew up?" asked Karin incredulous.

"Ever hear of Mugen Gakuen?"

"Isn't that the school that the Sailor Scouts destroyed during another battle against the aliens?" asked Yuzu.

"Yup."

"You mean you went to that exclusive school?" said Karin in surprise.

"My step dad was the director of the place. My birth father had been looking for ages since their accident, and it was only after the explosion that he found me."

Hotaru left, feeling rather happy. Ichigo's family was strange, but in a good way. It was certainly more welcoming than the life she had to deal with in the Kuchiki compound for six months.

The only friendly people there were Rukia and her father.

* * *

Hotaru was taking a new route to the school when it happened. Her soul pager went off, alerting her to a hollow nearby. It had saved her more than once from running into one, but this time the hollow was coming straight for her.

Her hands twitched, as if to grasp a sword.

She was about to duck when she saw someone jump past her and Ichigo, who had just arrived.

Her jaw dropped.

"Aunt Rukia?"

Rukia glanced at her, but said nothing.

Later, when she talked to Ichigo, she learned that he had seen Rukia as well, though he didn't know what she was.

Hotaru and Ichigo were studying for the test tomorrow when Ichigo felt something change in the air. He looked up, but didn't see a thing.

Until a black emperor butterfly came into the room, followed by a black haired, blue eyed girl in samurai regalia.

"Aunt Rukia, what are you doing here?" asked Hotaru.

Ichigo looked at Hotaru with disbelief.

"You know this nutjob?"

"My aunt. The one who likes rabbits."

"Hotaru, what are you doing here?"

"Studying with a friend. His father is downstairs and I mastered the first bakudo enough to keep him from trying anything," she said calmly.

"Can you two please not talk like I'm not here?" he complained.

"How strange...you look normal but you can see and hear me perfectly well..." said Rukia in surprise.

Ichigo twitched, and Hotaru coughed to attract her attention.

"Aunt Rukia, why are you here anyway?"

"I was assigned to this district until the usual guy recovers from the flu. There's been another hollow sighted in the area, so I've come to get rid of it...the only problem being that I can't sense it at all."

"It's because Ichigo has nearly three times the normal amount of spirit energy for a living soul. He might be blocking your senses."

"Are you sure?"

"I've noticed that constant contact with him at school has awakened three, if not four of his fellow classmates. It's a natural state for him, and he hasn't learned to control it to any degree yet. I think he's just now starting to awaken to his own power."

"Would you two please stop talking like I can't hear you?" said Ichigo in a near whine.

"Sorry. So what do you want to know?" asked Hotaru. She knew he would probably accept her explanation better than he would Rukia's. Hers included drawings that a three year old could have done.

Ichigo sat down and Hotaru explained about the Soul Society and Hollows. She kept it simple, but easy to understand. Finally the one question that had kept bothering him came to the surface.

"How do you know about all this?"

"My father is a Soul Reaper like my aunt here. But unlike her, he is a captain, which means he can't just come to the World of the Living whenever he wants. I'm allowed to live here because there are almost no soul reapers my age there, and it was easier for me to grow up here that it was there."

Ichigo winced.

Hotaru turned, as she heard one of the girls running up the stairs. From what she could see of the girls, neither of them would run up unless it was urgent.

Karin came in, bleeding.

"Ichigo...Dad's back practically exploded... There's a hole in the wall..."

She fainted and Ichigo caught her.

Rukia left the room, and felt the cloying pressure of Ichigo's spirit energy. Suddenly she fully believed her niece when she said that Ichigo inadvertently awakened at least three of his classmates.

Hotaru was next downstairs while Ichigo made sure his sister was alright.

Rukia managed to cut the arm off, but that didn't stop the hollow from throwing her into a pole.

"Aunt Rukia!" Hotaru cried out. Ichigo distracted the Hollow while Hotaru checked on Rukia.

She never saw the claw coming towards her, or heard Ichigo's cry to her.

She felt the pain, but she was used to pain. Mistress 9 had never been a kind creature, and she often used to hurt her in a bid for control.

The sudden clarity she felt at that moment caused a reaction to her natural powers. Her zanpakuto finally awakened, and she could hear it's voice.

The irony was that the voice wasn't that of her soul, but of Saturn.

_**It's about time you heard me again. Perhaps now we can have a normal life.**_

_How do I awaken you without alerting the other scouts?_

_**Instead of saying the transformation words, repeat after me.**_

Hotaru turned, and called out _"Breathe new life into my soul, Hoshi no Saturn!"_

The effect was immediate. The light of her soul enveloped her into her usual Sailor Saturn outfit, but without the usual power rush she felt. Her scythe was once again in her hand, and she could feel a new power within it.

"Ho...taru?" said Rukia, coughing up blood. What she saw shocked her.

This wasn't Hotaru. This was the spirit that had possessed her before, the one that had saved her in the accident.

"Who...who are you?"

"_My name...is Sailor Saturn. Don't worry Rukia Kuchiki. Hotaru knows very well who I am, and she accepts the fact that we are one and the same."_

Ichigo went to Rukia. Since she didn't know what the girl's power was, and believed it was healing based (mostly because it was well known how good she was at healing kido) so she pushed her power into Ichigo to awaken his own.

The result was immediate. The effect, however, was unexpected. Instead of taking only half, Ichigo took it all.

By the time he passed out, Hotaru sensed another captain level spirit coming near.


	2. Chapter 2

Hotaru went into the Soul Society, worried about her aunt. After talking to Urahara, the disgraced captain, she knew Rukia was in big trouble.

Byakuya didn't pick up on her nervous attitude, so Hotaru decided to bring up something he would be interested in.

"Father, I have awakened my zanpakuto finally."

Byakuya looked up from his paperwork, and looked at her.

"How did you awaken it?"

"I was studying at a friend's house when they were attacked by a hollow. I got between him and the hollow and right before I got seriously hurt it awakened."

Now they were on common ground. For the first time since coming to the Soul Society, Hotaru actually had a conversation with her father. Hotaru had an idea of what her abilities were, considering that her past reincarnation was her zanpakuto spirit, but she had the vaguest feeling that she hadn't awakened _all_ the abilities she had.

When she left, it was with a feeling that she had accomplished something for a change. She had finally talked to her father, and felt like they actually had something in common.

Byakuya was very helpful with giving her meditative styles she could use to in order to speak to her sword.

What he didn't know was that Saturn could talk to her at any time, she just didn't see the need to. At least, not at the moment.

* * *

Hotaru was making her way to Tokyo. It had been nearly ten months since her school blew up and Saturn went back to sleep. But she had the weirdest feeling that her friend could use her help.

As soon as she stepped off the train, she knew something was wrong. She could see a dark cloud over the park, and she went running.

_Saturn, can we help them without using our Sailor Powers?_

_**It is possible, but I don't know how well it would work.**_

_First time for everything!_ Hotaru chirped to her cheerfully.

It was official, Orihime was rubbing off on her. Not that she cared, since it meant she wasn't as stuffy as her father.

Hotaru ran to the black cloud...and found that Chibiusa and Usagi had gotten a wardrobe upgrade since last time.

Once the demon was destroyed, it took a good five minutes for them to realize that a girl in gray was staring at them. And had seen them return to normal. They freaked out for five minutes...until Chibiusa recognized her.

"Hotaru-chan!" said Chibiusa in obvious relief.

"So what sort of idiots are you dealing with this month?" she asked.

"Dream eaters. They're looking for a Pegasus," said Usagi, now that her heart rate had gone down. She would have died from embarrassment if anyone knew she was Sailor Moon.

Chibiusa was looking at Hotaru's new school uniform.

"I've never seen that one before. Which school is it? And when did you grow up again?"

Usagi had told her that Hotaru had been turned into a baby, so they really weren't expecting her to be their age so soon. At least not without Saturn's help anyway.

"I live in Karakura and go to high school there. This is their uniform. I just came out of class."

Which caused all the scouts to drag her to the nearest cafe and beg her for details of the boys there. A few sighed at the sound of Ichigo, drooled over the description of Uryu, and Lita positively went gaga over the sound of Chad (Sado). Not a single one of them felt repulsed by the idea of Chizuru, and that was mostly because they were such good friends with Haruka and Michiru.

They all agreed not to mention that Hotaru was back and in her proper age until she ran into them on her own, knowing that it was a rather funny prank.

Hotaru even promised pictures!

* * *

"So let me get this straight. I take a day off, and Ichigo has a run in with Orihime's dead brother who got eaten by hollows?"

Rukia nodded. It had been a near miss, and even then Sora had taken the zanpakuto and exorcised himself.

"On another note, how far have you made it to mastering your sword's powers?" asked Rukia, sipping her soda through the straw. She still hadn't gotten used to those.

"So what's next on Ichigo's training?"

"He needs to learn how to detect spirit energy," she said.

"Can I help?"

"You need this training too, so I don't see why not," said Rukia.

"Remember you have to feel the energy of the other souls around you," said Rukia.

Ichigo seemed to be having trouble with this particular exercise...but Hotaru wasn't. Though the form her spirit ribbons took made their eyebrows raise.

"Fireflies, really? It should be a ribbon of sorts," said Rukia.

"Fireflies are often used to personify the spirits of the dead. And in case you've forgotten, Auntie, you are quite dead," said Hotaru flatly.

"Why can't I get this?"

"My guess? You have no reason to actually use them right now. Something tells me you're a learn-by-need type of person when it comes to your powers," said Hotaru.

"You might be right about that...well, if that is the case there is only one way to teach him," said Rukia with a glint in her eye.

Hotaru was quick to pick up on that glint and smirked.

Ichigo sweatdropped.

"My life is about to become hell, isn't it?"

Inside he heard something laughing, but it was so faint he dismissed it. The cackles of the girls only made it worse. He was so doomed.

* * *

A week later he was hiding from Rukia _and _Hotaru when not in school. Hotaru was determined to help Ichigo learn the name of his sword (which had him in disbelief that the swords actually HAD names to begin with) though she seemed to be of the opinion that something was blocking it.

They tried many things to get the name to show up, from the simplest of things to the insane. Once, Hotaru and Rukia dragged him through the worst hell a boy can experience...

Clothes shopping with teenage girls with absolutely no escape.

Rukia saw his reaction to the adventure and then plotted with Hotaru to do the same thing to her brother and Renji when she got back.

(Elsewhere in the Soul Society...)

Renji and Byakuya shivered, as if they were touched by some soul sucking force from which there is no end in sight. They eventually dismissed the feeling, but they would learn soon enough that they were in for HELL...

* * *

It had been two entire months since Ichigo first gained his soul reaper powers...and so far he had been progressing rather well. Even if there had been a few hiccups here and there where his progression jumped ahead a few months...like when Chad brought the possessed parakeet to school and Ichigo _finally_ learned how to use spirit ribbons on instinct...

But now, now they were mostly improving on Ichigo's rather poor sword skills and Hotaru's use of the scythe, which was mostly instinct at this point.

She had shocked the hell out of her aunt when she used her death scythe better than Ichigo did his unnamed sword. In fact she had displayed powers that Byakuya certainly didn't have or use, such as an unbreakable shield and the glowing ball of destruction which nearly took out a good sized boulder. And that was when she wasn't aiming at it...

Her healing kido was top notch, and it was clear that only Unohana would be able to teach her more than Rukia had. If she didn't have such a destructive zanpakuto, she would have been a member of the fourth division the second she was able to pass the Academy exams.

As it stood, Hotaru could graduate within a year if she applied. It was always the early graduates you had to watch out for...

Ichigo, however, was acting off character for the past couple of weeks. When Hotaru asked Orihime, who was something of a stalker to the boy, she learned that this happened every time around this year...since his mother passed away. It didn't take a genius to put two and two together.

Clearly the anniversary of her death was approaching, which was why Hotaru didn't pester him about it.

* * *

It was a clear day, and the weather was absolutely perfect.

Hotaru decided to spend the day in the woods by the river talking to Saturn. She had long come to terms about the fact that Saturn was her sword spirit and that she could speak freely with her past self.

**It's gorgeous today.**

_I agree completely. The sun is shining, the hollows are far from us, and our spirits are finally connected enough that we can talk to each other properly._

**Speaking of hollows...ever since I have awakened again I have felt an unusual power inside me growing stronger. I believe the sword form I took when your father retrieved you is the cause of this.**

_Will it hurt out friends?_

**No. I believe it is solely designed to attack spiritual beings. Perhaps we should test it out?**

_How about we take a nap first and then test it out._

…**On second thought, nap first, power later. It is nice to be able to relax without worrying about the other Outer Senshi giving me worried looks because of my powers.**

Hotaru beamed at her past self. Ever since Saturn had come back, the two had gotten along splendidly. She had even coached Hotaru into her inner world, and found herself to be in a massive palace...which apparently rested on the planet Saturn.

When she asked, Saturn explained about her palace...where she had lived during the time of the Moon Kingdom. Hotaru fully planned to visit and explore it when she had a good chance.

(Two hours later...)

Hotaru concentrated on her blade. When Saturn mentioned a new power, she had to find out what it was. Slowly, she found the activating words to the new power. Opening her eyes, she called out in a firm voice.

"_Bring forth the flames of Suzaku, Hoshi no Saturn!"_

Her blade glowed brightly before breaking apart into a million fireflies which surrounded her. By instinct, she guided the fireflies using her hand, and watched as they darted to and fro. Whenever they landed on something living, the soul of that object would glow before dimming.

While she was slowly discovering her new power, a hollow followed her spiritual pressure intent on eating her. Hotaru's eyes brightened, as she directed the fireflies towards the hollow.

Her fireflies swarmed the fallen soul, and upon contact burst into flames. Strangely enough, whenever she tried to bring Saturn out of the sword so they could talk face to face, she kept turning into a white phoenix.

Once the hollow was completely consumed by flames, the mask shattered and the soul was sent to the soul society.

Hotaru blinked, and then blinked again.

"What just happened?"

**It appears that other power is similar to your father's Senbonzakura. Except where he controls Sakura petals, you control fireflies. So far they only attack hollows with purifying flames, so I don't know how well they can defend.**

"That reminds me, we need to train our Senshi powers. Last I heard Pluto and the others had lost theirs...and the Inner court can't sense us from this far away."

**I agree, this is probably the best place to do so.**

"Should we do this using the zanpakuto...?"

**I have a hunch that the transformation pen won't work, but you are welcome to try.**

Hotaru took out her pen, which she carried everywhere for safety purposes.

"_Saturn Planet Power, Make Up!"_

The pen flashed...then died. Hotaru stared, then tried again.

"_Saturn Planet Power, Make Up!"_

This time the pen didn't even flash.

"What's going on?"

**I believe after the battle with Pharaoh 90, our powers were temporarily sealed. My guess is this is our chance to recover from the battle, particularly you, since you were reborn.**

"So I can only transform using my spiritual powers?"

**From what I can tell, yes. At least for now.**

"...I can live with that actually. Can I still fight the Youmi that keep showing up?"

**I believe so, but it will likely take more out of you. **

"In that case, let's get started. _Breathe new life into my soul, Hoshi no Saturn!_"

This time, Hotaru was in control of her powers. Last time her body had been so damaged that Saturn had taken over.

She looked at her clothes, and noted that there was very little difference between her Sailor uniform and her new transformation. Well, aside from there being a few color modifications. While her ribbon was a light violet color, it now had a few Sakura pink coloration weaving in and out of the ribbon. The bottom of her skirt and the outer edges of her shoulder covers also had that variation, as well as a few hints of a light snow white coloring.

It took her a moment to notice two hard white items in her hair, and another fifteen minutes to find a lake. The hair accessories looked similar to the ones her father wore, and she heard that were very important. But she couldn't remember what at the moment.

It was then that she felt something bad. Something very wrong...and Ichigo was in the heart of that bad feeling.

Hotaru didn't think twice...she ran to the cemetery where Ichigo and his family were.

"Aunt Rukia, what's going on?" asked Hotaru.

"Hotaru! Ichigo is facing the hollow who killed his mother..." said Rukia. Her voice trailed off, as if she didn't know how to tell the girl to stay out.

"It's a personal fight then?"

"Yes."

"In that case, when this is over Ichigo is going to get his ass kicked so he can hear his sword. He has the power, but without the control of his sword it's useless."

Rukia agreed completely.

* * *

"Why are we here?" asked Ichigo.

"That fight with Grand Fisher was pathetic. You are either going to learn how to call your sword by name, or die trying," said Hotaru firmly.

"I told you before, I can't hear a damn thing...aside from this screeching noise."

"Screeching? Wait a minute...Aunt Rukia, didn't you wake up his ability by sharing your power?"

"Yes, why?" winced Rukia.

"...Is it possible... Can you hear Sode no Shirayuki?"

"I haven't been able to hear her for months."

"Is it possible she was suck in by Ichigo along with your powers when he took them? And now she's blocking the voice of his sword?"

Rukia's mouth opened and closed...clearly that had never occurred to her.

"I don't know, but I have a good way to find out!" she growled. She was going to really let Urahara have it for not thinking of that first.

She had felt so alone since her sword's spirit went silent.


End file.
